A computer network may include a variety of computing devices that are connected to each other by communication channels. The connection of the computing devices allows data generated at one computing device to be processed and transferred to other computing devices in the network. In some examples, a computer network may include a switching architecture with at least one source node connected to at least one destination node by a fabric node. The switching architecture may help move data in the network from one location to another location.